Norman Jayden's Cutscenes
by Villain84
Summary: If Norman Jayden were a playable character in Playstation All-Stars, this is what I imagine his cutscenes would be in his story mode. Her rival is Handsome Jack from Borderlands.
1. Intro Cutscene

FBI Agent Norman Jayden had been sitting down at the rustic autumn cabin setting in the ARI system's, looking over files on a case he was investigating when the Waiter approached, holding a file envelope.

"Good day, Agent Jayden," the Waiter greeted warmly. "A new case file your superiors wish for you to investigate."

Jayden stopped playing and turned to the Waiter.

"I'm a little busy here," Jayden replied. "Already workin' a case.

"I insist sir," the Waiter persisted. "This case is of the utmost urgency. There is a very chaotic event happening at this very moment."

Jayden sighed and took the holographic file with his gloved hand.

"Okay, let's see what we got here," Jayden said already skimming the file that hovered before his face. "Hmm… freakish' creatures… strange costumes… weapons no one's ever seen before… magic?"

"It's a very unusual case, sir," The Waiter commented, "but management is confident in your capabilities and resources. They believe you can handle the situation."

"Yeah, I can handle it," Jayden replied. "Someone's gotta handle it. A big battle like this could get a lot of innocent people hurt, and a lot of property damage." He stood up from his seat. "Plus, I think I've finally got a handle on my tripto issue, so that won't be slowing me down."

"Glad to hear that, sir," the Waiter nodded.

"Alright," Jayden continued, stretching. "I'll start the investigation ASAP."

"One more thing sir?" The Waiter interjected.

"Yeah?"

The Waiter snapped his fingers. Jayden's glasses and glove glowed brightly for a few seconds.

"A gift from the technical devision," the Waiter explained. "Your ARI system has been upgraded to assist you in combat."

"Thanks," Jayden replied.

"No need to thank me, sir," the Waiter answered. "You will likely need these upgrades in this case. They may very well save your life. Good luck, sir."

With that, Jayden headed out the bar door, which he knew was the same door out of his office in the real world.


	2. Rival Cutscene (Handsome Jack)

After many battles, Jayden found himself on a crystalline island floating in the middle of a blue void. He still wore his glasses and glove.

"ARI comment," he announced to the glasses. "I've fought my way through several perpetrators, not all of them human. As the case file suggested, many used outlandish weapons and power of unknown origins. My investigation has led me here."

He turned around a pillar to see a man in a grey coat examining a crystalline pillar.

Jayden drew his gun and aimed it at the stranger.

"Freeze!" He ordered. "Put your hands where I can see them, and turn around, slowly."

The stranger did as he was told. He raised his hands in surrender and turned around. Jayden could see he was wearing a mask, though it looked like a normal face. What was he hiding under that mask? Jayden also noted the guns strapped to his wrists.

"Well, hey there," The stranger said nonchalantly. "What can I do for ya?"

With one hand, Jayden kept holding his gun at the ready. With his other hand, he whipped out his badge for the stranger to see.

"FBI Agent Norman Jayden," he said. "This area is under FBI investigation. I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Well go ahead, shoot," the stranger said. "I mean with the questions. Not the gun."

"Who are you?" Jayden asked, slipping his badge back into his coat pocket and putting both hands on his gun again.

"Name's Jack. Handsome Jack."

"Well alright, Jack. What is this place?

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I'm pretty sure it's a vault. I know one thing though. It's my property now."

"Well this property is causing a lot of mayhem and trouble for a lot of people. If it's your property, you have a lot to answer for. This area is a crime scene, and I'm securing it for FBI investigation."

"Okay, okay, hold up," Jack persisted. "Look, I'm stinkin' rich. How much for you to turn a blind eye and get out of here?"

"I ain't that kind of cop, pal," Jayden replied in a disgusted tone. "I'm taking you down to the station for questioning! You gonna come quietly? Or resist arrest?"

"Hmm, yeah," Jack chuckled mockingly, letting his hands fall. "Totally going with 'resist.'" He aimed the two blasters on his wrists at Jayden.


	3. Ending Cutscene

Jayden returned to his office and sat at his desk.

"Phew!" He huffed out loud to the empty room. "That was a helluva day! Time for a break!" He slapped on his ARI glasses, returning to the familiar bar room at his piano.

"You're back, sir," the Waiter greeted. "How did the investigation go?"

"It was a crazy mess," Jayden sighed. "But somehow I've beaten all the perps and restored order. …Oh, and the ARI upgrades were a big help."

"I'll be sure to forward your regards to the technician department."

"Thanks." Norman continued to play the piano. "I'm gonna take a little break, then get on with my next case." Norman's body started to glow blue. "Whatever the case is, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem for me."

* * *

 **Jayden's move set would comprise of martial arts, shooting his gun, and ARI attacks (Including throwing his ball, spinning orbs around him, and maybe swinging the geoanalyis map.**

 **Super 1: ARI File Cabinet: Jayden throws an ARI file cabinet a short distance ahead of him.**

 **Super 2: ARI Tanks: A few ARI tanks appear beside Jayden, and the player aims where they shoot.**

 **Super 3: Review Profiles: Trapping Type: All enemies become files, floating around the screen. Jayden must tap them to kill them.**


End file.
